The present disclosure relates to latch assemblies, more particularly to latch assemblies for use in automobiles.
Latch assemblies for use in automobile doors can be assembled to connect an outside handle to the latch mechanism. In such uses, an installer may inadvertently rotate the adjustment rod clip or the lever of the latch mechanism during installation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a retention feature to prevent the rotation of the adjustment rod clip and the translation of the lever during installation.